Lucky
by Leah Bea
Summary: oneshot:: SonAmy I heard my voice calling out her name. I think that’s when I forgot everything. I forgot that I couldn’t swim...I only remembered that she was in trouble...


She was starting to cry, but I couldn't stay and hold her. I had to get away from her. Eggman was after me, and if I stayed near, she would get hurt. I had to go. I had to keep her safe. I couldn't look at her - it would have wasted a precious second which might assure her safety all the more. I had to get Eggman's attention on me. That robot he had with him was easily fifty times my height and had some cruel looking tools in its four arms. I needed to distract it.

"Yo! Fang Face! Let's see how quickly you can slither!" I kicked myself for not telling her it was OK, that she didn't need to cry. I should have. But I couldn't. No time. I didn't know when Eggman would give that order to kill me. If she was close to me, she might get hurt or... I still shudder at that thought...

"After him Serpenter! Get rid of that blue bozo." Eggman did what I thought he would. I can never believe how lucky I was that he didn't take her as a hostage. I needed to taunt Eggman, I needed him to forget she was even there. I clapped and I yelled and I ran, keeping his attention on me and giving her a chance to run. She didn't. She stared at that shattered bracelet for a moment and slowly walked toward it. Her tears were falling freely and I had to look away before my feet betrayed me and ran towards her. My heart broke as I realized she was in this danger because of me. She wouldn't be here if I hadn't been so stupid and had just gone with them. If I was at the beach already, she would have stayed out of the danger like usual. But... Because I was afraid, she had to pay hero. Now we were both in trouble.

My body froze when I saw her pick up her broken gift and begin to cry. I couldn't move. If I moved even one muscle, my body would go to her and sweep her up in an embrace. I would whisper that it was OK. Things were OK. I would pet her and... I don't know... I just know that I couldn't move.

"All right, Serpenter, you know what to do." Eggman's voice brought me back to the danger we were in. I needed to end this quickly.

"Ah! Now you're gonna pay!" Her voice was full of anger. Eggman and I were equally shocked when she ran towards that hideous robot wielding her giant mallet. I was too shocked to move - to stop her. We watched as she slammed her mallet into the robot. And repeated.

"Oh, my..." Eggman said as he looked down at her. I think that Eggman and I finally agreed on something in that moment - she was to be feared. Hit after hit, section by section, she destroyed the machine methodically.

"Perhaps I better go..." He whispered as he slowly slunk away from the girl gone mad. I couldn't help but smile to myself. She was definitely growing up. My smile broadened as she turned her sights on Eggman and attacked. I couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

When I saw her go under with Eggman, though, I realized how much danger she was in. While the others just gasped and stared wide-eyed, I heard my voice calling out her name. I think that's when I forgot everything. I forgot that I couldn't swim, that water was a terrifying thing that could kill me. I forgot that there was huge danger. I only remembered that she was in trouble.

I took a deep breath, and jumped.

I think I heard someone yell "No, Sonic!", but I can't be sure... I just thought of her sinking, losing air. Losing life.

I saw her sinking down, her eyes half-closed and her arms outstretched uselessly. In her hand, she held the ruined gift tightly as she sank. I watched as she closed her eyes and I felt terror seize my heart. I thought she had died.

I swam as fast as I could, reaching out my arms to her. My fingertips brushed hers and I wanted to scream when she sank just out my reach. I needed to go up, I was running out of air. But... I had to save her, too. With a final push, I grabbed onto her arms and pulled her as close to me as I could. I closed my eyes and begged whoever was listening to me to let me make it to the surface. Just to get her to be safe. If They wanted me to, I would gladly sink down to the bottom of the ocean if it meant she could stay safe.

As my head broke the surface, I smiled and thanked anyone who had heard me that I had made it. I pulled her as fast as I could back to the shore. I was far from where I had gone into the waters and none of the others were there. I laid her on the sands and realized she wasn't breathing.

_No! No! This can't be happening! Breath! C'mon!_

That's all I can remember thinking as I pumped her chest and gave her my breath. I just wanted her to breathe. She had to live. She was too young not to live. God didn't take people away if they were as young as her, right? I began to panic as the minutes passed and nothing happened.

_11, 12, 13, 14,15..._

I counted the pumps and breathed into her mouth again. That's when I felt her take in that first breath. I remember kneeling next to her, watching her intently as she took her first slow breaths. Then she began to choke. I smiled. She was OK. Reaching under her back, I pulled her up to a sitting position and patted her on the back as she coughed up what water she had swallowed. She opened her eyes and looked at me for a moment.

"Sonic?" I only smiled and hugged her. She was safe. She closed her eyes and fell limp against me. I picked her up as I stood and smiled down at her. She was OK. Still breathing. I turned to head back to where the others were and stepped on something smooth. Looking down, I saw that thing she made for me. I smiled as carefully knelt down and picked it up, too. I hurried to the villa they had been staying at.

* * *

When I laid her on the lawn chair at the villa, I remembered the ruined bracelet in my hands. I ran my fingers over it gently and then carefully tied a knot in it and slipped it onto my wrist. I remembered how she had blushed as she handed it to me and told me it was a good luck charm for me. I looked down at her for a moment before running to the resort to tell everyone where she was.

* * *

When everyone was boarded either on the X-Tornado or in the car, I called out to Tails. His blue eyes focused on me as he walked over towards me.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said as soon as he was near enough. His expression turned anxious and I smiled at him. "Could you tell everyone to say that you and Chris saved her?"

"Sure, but why?" His voice showed how confused he was and I just shrugged, trying to think of a lie that made sense. Truth was, I didn't know why I didn't want her told.

"Because you know how she is. I don't want her to try and get me to come back here with her. She'll want to go swimming with me and I just don't like water." I smiled and nodded my head, impressed with how believable I sounded to myself. Then I realized how true that part about the water was and sighed. I wasn't as good a liar as I thought. Tails nodded himself and gave me a thumbs up.

"By the way, Sonic, are you meeting us at the villa?"

I shook my head and told him I was going home. Tails shrugged and said he'd see me when they got back then. I watched them take off and ran to the villa. I lied then, too. I was there was she woke up. I heard her ask if I was OK and I was glad that Cream didn't mention that I had done anything.

I remember sitting on the roof of the villa and looking down at her. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at the sunset and whispered, "It was a good luck bracelet to protect him in the water, but I guess Sonic had good luck anyway."

"I think Sonic's very lucky." Cream responded. I smiled. I don't think they realized how lucky I was exactly.

I smiled to myself and glanced down at the bracelet I had repaired to the best of my ability. I then turned my attention to the sunset before me and sighed contentedly. I don't believe they knew how lucky I was today.

"I'm very lucky. I'm lucky that Amy's around."

* * *

_Thanks for reading my second Sonic and Amy fic. :) I know, it's really corny, but I'm in a cute and cuddly mood and this is what happens. :) I hope you enjoyed. Also, if anyone is interested in helping me, I need a beta reader. Thanks much!_


End file.
